Destinados
by EllaLovesVampis
Summary: La vida de muchas vueltas. Te trae felicidad, tristezas,amor...(mal summary) La historia no me pertenece, los personajes mucho menos. No pido nada,excepto que disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Nueva historia. Disfruten!

** Capítulo 1**

** Noticias Inesperadas**

_Isabella Marie Swan es mi nombre, no soy una chica muy agraciada mis padres están divorciados y actualmente vivo con mi madre Renne y mi padrastro y media hermana. Por ser hijas de diferentes padres no nos llevamos también como debería de ser, me gusta escribir mis sentimientos, actualmente estoy de vacaciones pero estoy enamorada aunque mi madre no lo apruebe yo amo a mi amor imposible James, el chavo más popular y al que amo con mi corazón. Adiós_

_atte.: Bella Swan _

Con ese pequeño relato comencé mi día, aun no comprendía porque mi mama decía que era malo fijarse en alguien como aquel demonio que era mi tentación, eso me seguía quitando el sueño pero no quería levantarme de la cama así que fingía que dormía mientras escribía en mi lap, en un simple blog que encontré en la web.

Ese día tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mama por lo mismo de siembre a verme enamorado del equivocado pero ¿Quién puede mandar en un corazón? Nadie solo el amor, yo no podía mandar en mi corazón, estaba muy molesta con mama e incluso no quería bajar a comer pero algo me dijo que lo hiciera, sin saber cosas que averiguaría mas tarde.

Esa noche no dormí muy bien no entendía por qué, bueno a mí el llanto me agotaba mucho y cada noche lloraba mucho, nadie me comprendía y mi mama no me apoyaba. En la mañana me levante temprano para despedirme de todos, ya que mi hermana seguía en la escuela porque ella era de secundaria, regrese a la cama pero no me pude dormir, me levante tome una ducha lenta de media hora, no tenía ganas de salir me envolví en una toalla y comencé a lavarme los dientes cuando iba a terminar, sonó el teléfono me apresure a terminar y fui a contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-Buenos días, ¿hablamos a la casa de la señora Renne?

- Si, ¿quien habla?

- Hablamos de el hospital de la ciudad, lamentamos informar que sus familiares están internados, necesitamos que venga rápido.

-Está bien, voy para allá.

Me cambie muy rápido, tome un taxi, entre al hospital y pregunté por mi familia, en ese momento me quería ir con ellos. El doctor fue quien hablo.

-Lo siento mucha señorita pero su familia murió en el accidente automovilístico, chocaron contra otro carro y todos murieron.

Llame a Charlie no podía con esto sola y llego en poco tiempo pero al día siguiente, a partir de ese día iba a reglar todo para el entierro.

**Lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir, la historia no me pertenece. Pertenece a DiaTwi!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Capítulo 2**

** Entierro**

_Este día es muy triste para mí, ya que ayer recibí una noticia muy mala. mi familia: mi mama Renne,_ _Phil mi segundo padre porque para mí no era mi padrastro y mi media hermana Elizabeth Dwyer murió en un accidente automovilístico, con esta última no tenía la mejor relación del mundo pero aun así la quería, mi papa biológico está aquí para el velorio ahora si no se qué voy hacer con mi vida, mi familia está muerta, mi padre me va querer llevar al lugar mas asqueroso que jamás he conocido, mi putrefacta vida cada vez empeora mas y ni mencionar que en dos semanas no e visto a James, lo extraño tanto y lo amo y tal vez algún día este a su altura, lo único que me consuela es que el día de recuperación de materias, de matemáticas y biología lo voy a volver a ver. Adiós._

_Atte.: Bella Swan_

En cuanto termine de escribir en mi blog Charlie me llamo:

-Hola bella, ¿como dormiste?

- Bien ¿y tu?

-También gracias, te prepare cereal, espero que te guste

-Gracias, esta bien

-Tengo que hablar contigo del velorio

- Hazlo como tu queras, no importa ya que ellos no van a saber de cómo fueron enterrados, ya están muertos- papa puso una cara de dolor -Lo siento pero así pienso, yo ya no soy la niña que conocías.

-Bueno, solo te quiera decir que vienes unas personas de Forks.

Subí a mi cuarto no quería saber más de la vida si es que lo que vivo se puede llamar vida. En menos de cinco minutos me quede dormida.

Escuche como alguien tocaba el timbre y Charlie abría, era hora de ir a la funeraria.

La gente no tardo mucho en llegar y darme el pésame, hasta que llegaron los amigos de Charlie quien no se sabía como la mujer del jefe de la policía había dejado aquel pueblo de mierda para venirse a vivir aquí. Pero dentro de esas personas nunca llego el mejor amigo de mi papa no entendí porque solo llamo un par de ocasiones si se suponía que era su amigo por qué no avía venido.

-Bella, hija tienes que ir a casa mañana será el entierro

- Me quede dormida

-Si, vamos te llevare

Ese dia me tire a mi cama y me quede dormida pues me sentía cansada y deprimida mis familiares serian enterrados mañana.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, me puse algo negro, aun que era muy fácil en encontrar algo negro en mi closet ese color me encantaba y siemPre con el demostraba la tristeza y la putrefacción de mi vida, Charlie paso por mí.

Hoy mi familia seria enterrada.

El entierro fue muy triste porque todos mis familiares, amigos y de más estaban muy tristes por la pérdida pero creo que mi alma se encuentra en otro lado, no soy yo, soy otra.

Después de todo llegamos muy temprano a casa me fui acostar creo que dormí 15 horas o más, ya no me importa nada. A la mañana siguiente me tendría que levantar a estudiar.

**Lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir, la historia no es mía y los personajes mucho menos. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Capítulo 3**

** Recuerdos Autodestructivos**

_Cada día que pasa no logro olvidar, se que vivo en una ciudad muy distinta pero no tengo familia, bueno no es que Charlie no lo sea pero es que necesito tanto de Elizabeth, ella era mi mayor confidente ella sabía todo sobre mi y aunque nos llevábamos unos años de diferencia, no siento ser la misma que antes, cuando tenia a mama y a Elizabeth, siento un vacío dentro que no es fácil de llenar o al menos no lo he logrado aun , si voy a la escuela, lo hago por que por la repentina muerte de mi familia no me fue bien en los exámenes y como era obvio lo reprobé, eso me atrasa bastante en mi carrera ya que quiero ser escritora quiero escribir libros y ganar mucho dinero, como la escritora de mis libros favoritos, escribir algo de ficción, de fantasía de vampiros, fantasmas, donde el mundo pueda ser tan ideal como yo lo visualizo, todo rosa y con un príncipe azul al ado y nuestros hijos corriendo en todos lados, esto me atrasa mucho nunca podre cambiar eso._

_Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta realmente que no hay nada nuevo en mi vida, solamente que esos cuento que me contaba mi mama para dormir cuando era pequeña era ficción, que el príncipe azul no existe y mucho menos mi mundo perfecto que tanto anhelo. Cada día mi mundo se vuelve más gris de lo que antes era, cada día la obscuridad se apropia de mi como si yo fuera un pedazo de hueso que se lo tiraron a los perros hambrientos y todos lucharan por comerme. Siento que mis problemas me quieren comer día a día, segundo a segundo. El mundo se me viene arriba y yo no soy tan fuerte como Hércules para sostenerlo y no dejar que me coma, día a día me come mas el mundo y una parte de mi deja de existir._

_Atte. Bella Swan (o tal vez su fantasma)_

Aunque necesitaba hacerlo no quería porque cada prenda de ropa me traería recuerdos de mi familia que no quería que regresaran a mi memoria tan pronto, quería que se esfumaran yo ya no quería llorar mas, desde que llegue a esta ciudad y estando lejos de los recuerdos me había tranquilizado pero creo que mis recuerdos seguían siendo destructivos porque eso me hacia llorar pero yo lo deseaba, deseaba llorar noche tras noche por ellos, por los que amaba y habían muerto se que con eso le trae dolor a Charlie pero deseaba demasiado morir con ellos. Asi mi vida terminaría muy rápido y sin dolor, sni poder resistir mas salí a lavar toda mi ropa, pues desde hace dos meses que llevaba en Forks no había lavado nada era demasiada, y dicho y hecho me puse a recordar como cada prenda de ropa la habiamos ido a buscar o bueno en el cumpleaños que me la habían regalado por qué no me gustaba comprar ropa era el peor castigo que dejarme sin computadora o Internet por un año y teniendo que hacer tarea a mano eso era mejor que irme a comprar ropa y con cada cosa que habiamos hecho juntas Elizabeth y yo, eso era doloroso lo único que me quedaba era tirar todo.

Cuando termine de lavar me senté en el patio pero eso me recodaba mi vida hacia ya tres meses cuando me sentaba a leer o leerle o platicar con Elizabeth pero ahora no había eso solo me senté a leer una de mis historias favoritas de amor sobre vampiros, humanos, licántropos que resultaban ser metamorfos y semivampiros de los cuales me gustaron algunos nombres para mis hijos, esta noche Charlie no iba a llegar a cenar asi que no lo hice yo tampoco.

El reloj marcaba después de las once asi que decidí mentarme a acostar, estando recostada en mi cama observaba las estrellas por la ventana e intentaba pesar que en esas estrellas estaban mis papas y mi hermana observándome y cuidándome, mientras lo pensaba me fue llegando el sueño hasta quedar perdida en los brazos de el único hombre de mi vida, Morfeo.

Cada sueño me remontaba a mi vida con mi familia yo era asi tenía mis propios recuerdos auto destructivos que me iban carcomiendo día a día sin poder salir a flote, noche tras noche era llorar y dormir en un circulo vicioso que nunca acaba.


End file.
